Peace Keepers
by vnon
Summary: Weeks after the siege on Barlett Univiersity becomes a successful operation for team Rainbow, what events will come next for the team?
1. Chapter 1 (07-22 10:12:09)

Chapter 1: Lame Duck

Eliza "Ash" Cohen was beyond annoyed by the incessant buzz of helicopters flying over the crew quarters. With one more rattle of the fragile building she decided it was time to get up a little earlier considering she wasnt sleeping much anyway. The clock read **5:34 AM**. Noticing light starting to seep into the blackened sky she decided to braid her hair and put her uniform on allowing her to tuck a pair of shades into her chest pocket. Clichè, but what would FBI S.W.A.T. be without shades? Eliza exited her quarters and walked down the narrow makeshift hallway and noticed light cutting through the crack of an opened door. Curious, she peered inside to find Timur "Glaz"kov with a line of bullets much like an ant trail lined across the floor. Glaz sitting criss cross, picked up the bullets one by one sliding them into his magazine, quite machine like. His prize rifle had been dissected and broken down into many pieces looking freshly cleaned. Catching herself she realized she may have been snooping for too long but luckily Glaz was too caught up in his rifle to have noticed her yet. On that note she decided to leave the barracks and get some fresh air. The sound of the beating blades of a helicopter grew ever so louder as it flew overhead blowing leaves and causing Eliza to cover her face. While walking further around the base with the distant sound of drill instructors yelling at their cadets, she took her time to collect her thoughts.

After the successfull mission at Barlett University, the first real mission Team Rainbow had been given since its reactivation, they had been waiting. Government officials still did not trust in the team's ability to succeed. Although missions weren't very reliable because of the Barlett operation success the team would be getting their on base to operate from; Hereford Base being a temporary substitution for the time being.

 _Pop, pop!_ Shots were being launched down range. "You really must be getting old thatch!" Jordan "Thermite" cockily laughed as he and Mike "Thatcher" competed on the firing range. "Ack, shut your damn trap", Mike snickered as he nailed a shot directly on the bullseye. Soon both guns began to emit a familiar clicking noise signaling their fun was over. Both soldiers walked to retrieve the targets revealing that Mike was the most accurate. "Better luck next time, eh mate?" , he said while slapping Jordan on his back. Mike being an Englishman and Jordan being an American made for a fitting rivalry. The ending of their competition marked the time for the majority of life to begin surging throughout the airbase once again. This increased the amount of helicopters, most likely doubling Eliza's annoyance.

 ** _"All active Team Rainbow personnel please report to the briefing room."_** The intercoms located throughout the airbase blared a familiar voice calling together the less than enthusiastic makeshift team.


	2. Chapter 2 Re-typed

Chapter 2: Ozymandias

Eliza sat silently in the dimly lit briefing room, the projector being the only light source in the room at the moment. She sat in the second highest row in the oval auditorium like room among her fellow operators. Thermite currently sat to her right leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Eliza decided to ignore this very highschool esque posture he had taken on. Despite his sometimes childish demeanor Jordan was extremely smart and driven when it came to work. Rolling her eyes and looking to the row below her sat Glaz and Tachanka. Glaz appeared to be typing quite the large essay on his p.d.a. while Tachanka sat cross armed observing the footage being played. Among other people in the room included IQ, Blitz, and Bandit from the GSG9. IQ was whispering something into Blitz's ear to which he raised his hand to cover his mouth, most likely to hide a laugh. It seemed that those two were close before so this didn't surprise Eliza. Some others in the room were among the SAS and GIGN. Eliza hadn't paid much attention to them yet. The groups in the room showed how separated team Rainbow was from the inside at the moment. Everyone came from different backgrounds and affiliations so it would take some time to adjust.

Next to the screen stood Six. Her head was craned towards the screen, a focused look across her face. She had the projector playing head and body cam footage from Barlett. Eliza managed to hold back a yawn by imagining the cold stare Six would give her if she was seen. Six didn't take any shit, but was well respected among those she led. Most likely because she had finished the impossible task of restarting the Rainbow program. At this point of its reactivation Rainbow had been declassified to some lower levels of the US government and others currently on board. Luckily the identities of the operators working here are handled by those working in Rainbow. Eliza much like everyone else didn't exactly trust her identity with the rest of the world, especially when dealing with terrorists. Seemingly lost in thought Eliza recalled her invitation to team Rainbow.

* * *

The sound of shuffling paper, running printers, and ringing phones filled the office spaces. Eliza sighed as her eyes glanced towards the computer clock revealing she had only been here for around an hour. This had to be the absolute most boring part of her job she thought. She normally preferred taking an active role for problems at hand rather than writing about them. Looking at her screen at the moment was a large blank space where her mission report should be. The flashing black line taunting her to write more information on the canvas before her. Finding any reason not to continue working her eyes wandered across the room landing by the head agent Carson's office. A woman was sitting in a chair in front of Carson's desk her mouth out of view, but she must've have been talking considering Carson wasn't. The woman was dark skinned and had short black hair. She was wearing a dark blue suit and had a certain air about her as though she was the boss in any room she entered. Interrupting that thought the familiar buzz of a phone in her pocket.

Pulling her phone out revealed a message from Jordan reading _"Have you seen our special guest today?"_

Eliza looked across to the other side of the office floor Jordan smiling as she shook her head.

" _Yea not often someone special comes around"_

" _Figures, you don't seem to miss much around here… especially when your writing papers"_

After reading that message Eliza was once again jolted back to the cold reality of her blank mission report. She internally groaned as she forced her hands to hover above the keyboard.

"Eliza, Jordan" Carson's voice broke through the room. A few others turned their heads to look over. He gestured his hand over to his office signaling us to enter. Saved by the bell Eliza thought to herself claiming her victory over the mission report, albeit maybe a short lived one. The woman in the office still sitting yet this time turning her head and body to face the rest of the office. An inquiring look was displayed across her face with a hint of satisfaction as she saw me and Jordan stand up. As eliza walked over Jordan made eye contact with her and raised his eyebrow in a, "What the hell is going on?" kind of way. After entering the private office room this time Carson decided to close the blinds. The woman in the chair stood and turned to them while the head agent sat back down. She outstretched her arm and shook both Jordan and Eliza's hands firmly.

"Carson tells me your his two best and brightest." the woman said.

"Did he mention sharpest too?" Jordan's reply got a chuckle out of both of them. At least _someone_ will laugh at his jokes Eliza thought to herself.

"Eliza and Jordan this is Six, she runs a…" Carsons voice trailed off.

"I run a Joint task force where our goal is to combat the rising global terrorism threat, it's my goal today to recruit operators that would be suitable for conducting operations." Six interjected. Eliza was surely interested at this point and had questions. As if reading her mind Six continued by saying, "If you have any questions now is the time."

Six went on explaining her program called Rainbow Six. Apparently the organization was shut down before for reasons six had not disclosed to us most likely because we hadn't accepted yet. She continued on about Terrorism and what we'd be doing if we joined adding that the main reason Rainbow was reactivated was because of the growing white mask threat; one of the reasons eliza was stuck writing her mission report.

"So any more questions?" Six asked.

"When do we start?" Eliza replied.

"Well I think she took the words right out of my mouth." Jordan said.

* * *

The lights turned back on in the briefing room much to Eliza's eyes dismay.

"The videos I have just shown you were apart of what other saw yesterday in a meeting with UN and NATO officials" Six began, "They were quite impressed and we have been given operating jurisdiction in NATO territory and a thankfully a larger budget."

"Does that mean we'll have more permanent living situations Ma'am? I think Eliza's beginning to lose sleep with the rattling and all?" Jordan said.

"I second that." Monika called out from across the row to which Eliza turned her head to look. She looked about as tired as Eliza showing they had something in common.

"Don't worry suitable arrangements are being opened up and permanent solutions will be ready soon." Continuing on Six said "I have also decided on two team leaders. Eliza and Timur congratulations on the promotion."

With the nonchalant demeanor of the announcement Eliza looked visibly surprised. Tachanka slapped Glaz on the back while Jordan was cheesing ear to ear as if he was the one who was given this position. Both Glaz and Eliza thanked Six for the opportunity. With that Six explained the intel team would be bringing team leaders missions to their PDA's soon and that we were dismissed. Eliza walked out of the briefing room with the sun now beaming down on the base which was quite rare here in England. Jordan was going on about something in her ear but it was obvious she wasn't paying much attention. As they continued walking out the GSG9 folks gave their congratulations to Eliza along with Monika speaking her about how terrible her sleep was. As the groups split off Eliza put on her shades and wondered what she would be eating today.

 **Sorry for another long wait but I plan on keeping up with it this time , writing the newest re-typed chapter as you read this.**


End file.
